1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, provided in binoculars, for correcting a trembling of a focused image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a correction mechanism, provided in binoculars, for correcting a trembling of a focused image, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No.07-43647. In the binoculars, a pair of optical systems, for a right and left eye, is provided, and a correction mechanism correcting a trembling of a focused image is provided for each of the optical systems. The correction mechanisms are independent of each other, requiring that a control mechanism, which is capable of driving the correction mechanisms simultaneously, but independently, be provided in the binoculars. Accordingly, control of the correction mechanisms is complicated and the structure of the binoculars is large.